mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fritters Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 01:02, September 16, 2010 Fritters as cute. If you need help ask me.Aniju Aura 01:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I have some pictures for the pups Khasar picked on?Aniju Aura 04:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) New Mob Come up with a new mob for Balboa, Athas, Youssy joined Squiggy, Angie, Mary Pat and Shelly please.Aniju Aura 05:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't think of a new rival mob for Meerkat Manor 5? Got any ideas?Aniju Aura 04:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! That is so cool! I'll ahev to find meerkats for this mob. Thank you Sir Rock.Aniju Aura 05:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No Khasar forms his own mob with Rhigan. They form a group like the Commandos but they steal meerkat pups. Aniju Aura 05:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup! He isn't done at the Xerxes. I need some meerkats from a group not the Whiskers that can form a new group from a long time ago. Like in 2002 for 2005 or something like that. Aniju Aura 05:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. It starts off where Meerkat Manor left off. It is in later March right now. And Yes the Doppelganger Mob will show up next few episodes. I don't want to make them too long. I think the first episode it long but it is recaping mostly. Aniju Aura 10:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but there are only four users right now. Then we would ahve to come up with names and mob named and rivlas. It sounds fun but we need more users.Aniju Aura 10:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah maybe later with new users. I wish people from Meerkat Wiki would start woring here. That would be nice.Aniju Aura 10:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor 5 If I think of names then yes I'll give them stage names. i didn't think of that but that's what Meerkat Manor would do. And no Amber keeps her position since she is the oldes female by a year to the next oldest female which is Nobbie. The Doppelganger are only twelve members strong so they need a leader who keeps her position and produces pups. They will be feactured in the next episode as well as the Commandos, Aztecs, and mabye the Zappa and the Lazuli. If not then in the next few epsidoes. I worte most of the story out so I have to cut it up not epsodes now. Aniju Aura 04:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll look for some names but Dave is keeping his.And you are right, their history should be up to 2008. I'll add more in a bit. I need to make Richard's artilce and Dave's. Aniju Aura 04:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) There I gave Amber the stage name Cleopatra and Richard is Atlas. I think those are cool names for a dominant pair of a fearsome group like the Commandos. Aniju Aura 06:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sir Rock. I'll post the new meerkats on the Actors list. Aniju Aura 09:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New Mob Want to make a mob with Flapper, Scat, Frill and Melodi from the Doppelgangers? They were evicted in October 2006 when Amber was pregnant.Aniju Aura 01:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Raptors are cool. Now you are making a mererkat project of your own. Aniju Aura 04:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 13 Mob I made up the Johnny 13 Mob could you help me improve it please User:Denny60643 Everyone wants their mob in My fan fiction Meerkat Manor 5. I don't think they consider that is is rather hard to add in new mobs into the story line and I run two other wikis which is hard. I really just want to keep it my fan fiction and only use my mobs.Aniju Aura 16:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, you always say the nice thing. Well I think I'll keep it my mobs. I'll probably work on a season 6 or 7 and so on.Aniju Aura 16:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I am making Meerkat Kingdom with the Johnny 13 Mob as the main mob.User:Denny60643 How do I lock my pages on meerkats? User:Denny60643 2:46pm 10/23/10 (UTC) Could you find a photo for Lady Day as a pup? Could you also find a photo for Danny too please?Denny60643 Dani Johnny 13 Could you find a picture for Dani a female of the Johnny 13 please User:Denny60643 Want some Starsky females or males for your mobs. You can have the first few males and femals because they are the oldesta nd mostlikely to leave the group anyways. Aniju Aura(Talk) 00:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Meerkats123 01:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Eagle Owl is in one of my mobs. The Eagles Mob. Please make an article for her.There is a picture you can use on the Eagles Mob page. Well, Anju helped me set up the Eagles Mob. She let me use Eagle Owl. The Eagles Mob was set up Over 2 months ago when I become a member.here. Meerkats123 03:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Meerkat123 No. I don't remember how.to. Can you do it?Meerkats123 04:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I did help him make the Eagles but I expected him to put the information pu on the Starsky. I haven't looked at them much so this was over looked. That was when he was new to this place here. At least the problem was solved.Aniju Aura(Talk) 04:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Show What mob are you going to choose for your story? It is good to have on with a long histry like one that starts in 2007 for you have years to add to it. Ones that are right now in 2010 can only go up to October and November. Got and named for pups in the Manor Mob?Aniju Aura 05:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there are a lot of KMP meerkats who disappared in 2005, 2006 and 2007 you can make new mobs and start your story. Alina disappeared in 2006 along with Pancake and Penny. However Pancake left and formed the Warlock after she suppositly formed a groupw ith Alina. You can use her.Aniju Aura 06:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Alina would make a great dominant female. I will probably write a story for Khasar after I work on Meerkat Manor. Aniju Aura 06:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Pete was a tame meerkat. Could you also make a page for Danny the Dominant male of the Johnny 13 Mob please ? User:Denny60643 I need a photo on Danny so could you please give me a photo for Danny please?User:Denny60643 Could you also find photos for the pups Lady Day,Bindi and Mickey please?User:Denny60643 Wild Meerkats Why did you say wild meerkats on the Johnny 13 Mob page?User:Denny60643 Could you make a page about Grace please? User:Denny60643 Okay I wasn't planing anything for him.Aniju Aura 06:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ever since the real Kite died I am bringing out a pup actor that is playing.The actor is one of Misty's pup.The pup is a male. His name is Fred. User:Denny60643 Colud you make a page about Grace now please ? User:Denny60643 Why did you get a phpto of bindi and Kite.Kite died by a hawk attack. I do have an actor list but could you improve it please ? User:Denny60643 November 7,2010 1:27pm (UTC) Could you improve the Grace page please ? User:Denny60643 Nov 7,2010 (UTC) Want the Pound Puppies splinter group? They split on August 2010, Nibbles, Pookie, Apollo, Attila, Kookie, Annie, Ella and VPPF0066, but Kookie rejoined the Pound Puppies in September. Aniju Aura 03:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Could the Pound Puppies become one of the Johnny 13's rivals in season 2 of Meerkat Diaries please ? Denny60643 November 8,2010 7:24pm (UTC) Could you find a photo for Peter please ? User:Denny60643 I need help with a few things 1. Setting up my own meerkat project 2. Make an intro for The Kool kats of the Manor Thank you Meerkats123 07:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Pouncers Mob Could you help me find some males to team up with the fallowing meerkats Pounce, Piggy and Hefagus? They are children of Mozart. Their group will be called The Pouncers Mob. Meerkats123 06:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Okay. Can you set it up? Meerkats123 06:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 The Dominant Male's name will be Lightng. I think that's a good name. Meerkats123 06:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 3 other males formed the the group Their names are Blaze, Fire and Smokey. Meerkats123 06:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Good idea! Add him too. Meerkats123 07:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Could you find a new photo for Dani as the dominant female of the Nightshade ? User:Denny60643 Are you going to use Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Prow, Red XIII and Cait Sith for a mob? Becuase I wasn't going to do anything with them. Aniju Aura 22:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The Mutants are a great mob for Tigerhawk and the other males. Too bad Stumpy died but he did have a deformed leg so a predator would go after him most likely. Aniju Aura 22:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Lance came from the Cobras mob.A mob I haven't made yet.Could you make the Cobras Mob please ? User:Denny60643 Nov 18,2010 (UTC) 3:07pm Could you think of members for the Cobras Mob please and put tags and numbers on them also ? User:Denny60643 Nov 18,2010 (UTC) Could you make a page for Lady Day because I will be busy of Meerkats wiki for a while so can you make a page for Lady Day please ? User:Denny60643 Could you make a page for Lady Day because I will be busy of Meerkats wiki for a while so can you make a page for Lady Day please ? User:Denny60643 Want the meerkats Apple, Jasper, Mario, Toadette and Fawful, Kammy, Kamek, Toadsworth who split in March 20010 and joined Hector, Baldersnatch and Danger Wank to form a new group? Jasper later left the gropu becuas ehe couldn't take dominance from Hector and formed the Silverwing. Aniju Aura 10:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Have you made your own show about your owvn meerkats yet?Meerkats123 03:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Meeerkats123 Can you set up a page for Pounce?Meerkats123 04:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I want to make a new mob. Would you like to help me set it up? If so, I can give you some info about it.Meerkats123 20:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 The new mob has been made. It's called the Puff Adders Mob.Meerkats123 20:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Could I use Ningaloo as the new dominant male of the Cobras please ? User:Denny60643 Nov 22,2010 (UTC) Meerkat Diaries Actors I am having Kat play a meerkat named Jane on Meerkat Diaries.I also had some other meerkats who got their named changed also.Like I made Lady Day play a pup named Ash.I also had Peter from the Embers play a meerkat named Sizzy.I let Kitty and Johnny and some other meerkats for example play themselves. User:Denny60643 Can you find a photo for the Puff Adders Mob?Meerkats123 21:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I am going to make Peter play himself later in season one of Meerkat Diaries.Also when Lady Day becomes a grown up I am going to make her the dominant female of a group. User:Denny60643 What mob(s) can be the Puff Adders' rivals?Meerkats123 21:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Could you find a photo for Johnny as the dominant male of the Embers ? User:Denny60643 Could you find a photo for Mary Pat of the Johnny 13 ? Denny60643 Could you make Mary Pat Johnny 13's page please ? User:Denny60643 Could you find a photo for Lance's sister, Lilia as the dominant female ? User:Denny60643 Whisky Mob Could you improve the Whisky Mob's page ? [[User:Denny60643 I need help with the Whisky Mob. User:Denny60643 Could you improve the page by editin who's the dominant pair,the members and the history ? User:Denny60643 No Max,Arthur and Dash are all tame meerkats.Now could you make the page look nice User:Denny60643 They are from a wild mob. Could you work on the Whisky's history ? The females are from a wild group while Arthur,Max and Dash are rovers. Could you edit the history about 2010 ? Could you find a photo and make a page for Arthur ? Could you make a page for Arthur Whisky ? Denny60643 Here is the picture of Celihd I promised for Hawk. I hope you like it.Aniju Aura 09:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you improve Pickles Embers page ?User:Denny6643 Here's the link Pickles Embers Could you make a page for Cara Whisky ? User:Denny60643 Could you make a page for Mandy Embers ? User:Denny60643 That makes sence. I can see how someone would do that. Well that just shows he was a lier.Aniju Aura 03:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me fix up some of my mobs please? Meerkats123 04:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 The Eagles, Kool Kats and Warthog's templates need to be updated and the Ardvark Mob needs photos and pages for its dominant pair. Thank you Meerkats123 05:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Not yet. They managed to join Kool Kats since Cathy fallowed Big Mac. Meerkats123 05:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Could you make a page for Sean Embers User:Denny60643 Could you make a page for Steve Cobras ? User:Denny60643 Could you make a page for Shelly Cobras ? User:Denny60643 Could you improve Peter Embers page User:Denny60643 Here's a link to new Wiki http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Wiki Meerkats123 17:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Could you work on Peter Embers page ? User:Denny60643 I think those loosers have left Meerkats Wiki.Meerkats123 16:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Meerkat role play Game Yes Sur i want to play that Sir Rock Give me the link and i come play it. Sir Rock thanx for make the Kong Mob better but can you tell me what you have Done to Katesa and Sid Vidious. Mik15 Could you find a photo for Steve Cobras? Could you find a photo for Pickles Embers? User:Denny60643 Okay but there was no Seacrest in real life. If you can find a blank in the Whiskers ID codes than yes.Aniju Aura 12:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Could you make a page for Lady Day ? User:Denny60643 Steve is going to become the dominant male of a wild group in Feb 2011. User:Denny60643 Could you update the Earthstorm Mob ? User:Denny60643 Yes I do User:Denny60643 Could you make a page for Star Earthstorm ? User:Denny60643 Heey Sir Rock Thank you for place the Picture in the Kong Mob. and howmany meerkats can i take in the Role playing Game and when we start Mik15 Could you make the evicted Earthstorms females form a new group ? User:Denny60643 I want their mob's name to be Upgrade and for the females to join up with wild Cape rovers. User:Denny60643